


Dehisce

by A R Istaeus (Sphacelus)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Horror, Psychological Horror, Short Story, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphacelus/pseuds/A%20R%20Istaeus
Summary: A calming call back to nature.
Kudos: 1





	Dehisce

**Author's Note:**

> Dehisce (v.)- (of a pod, seed vessel, cut, or wound) to gape or burst open.

DEHISCE — (v.) to gape or burst open.

It's a fresh spring morning, and as I lay looking up through the blossoming trees, I find that the past few days I've spent waiting here really have been quite relaxing. Birds softly awaken in the morning and begin their song, and I've seen so many butterflies go by just by looking at the sky. It's been lovely to destress after such a big ordeal.

I'm feeling a little bloated though, and I could really use a bath.

I'm starting to get a little impatient waiting here, although there are much worse places to be. My skin is turning a funny color, and I don't like it very much. The days are starting to get warmer too. Hopefully this'll be over soon.

My nails and teeth are starting to pop out of their places. A lovely little dog came over to play with me though, that was quite nice. The birds, on the other hand, are a bit irritating, but the feeling of grass between my fingers is always relaxing. I've also finally gotten used to the wriggling in my stomach.

The past month has been torturous, as I'm not very fond of being stuck in my own head. Fortunately I'm heading back to Earth as we speak. I can feel myself leaking. I quite like it— its freeing. Almost euphoric, even. I've made so many new friends too, itty bitty little fellows. They've made their home inside me. Soon they'll be just like me, with even smaller friends than I have. How funny is that? Little wrigglers. How fun you are.

Oh goodness— the plants love me!! I might be leaky, but they don't mind, and they've made a lovely home on me. Most of my little wrigglers have moved on to bigger and better things, but my lovely little friends now won't be leaving any time soon.

I can feel their spores in my eye sockets, feeding on what's left of me. The little mushroom caps have created a lovely little home in my stomach cavity. The feeling of being fed on, turning back into the Earth... it's so wonderful. I spend my days obsessed in this feeling of pleasure. Oh, to be one with her again! Her icy but loving tendrils taking me back... I love her so much. I love her taking all of me. Soon, sweetness, soon! I'll be back inside you soon.

She's all around me, inside me. Intertwined. Lovingly, intertwined.

It's so good to be back, my sweet. Away from them. This is where I belong. The intricate and unpredictable patterns. The curls and spirals... I feel them in me. I feel them inside her, too.  
Memento, homo, quia pulvis es, et in pulverem reverteris.


End file.
